1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to a power converter.
2. Background Information
Power converters are often controlled to limit the average current to a load coupled to the output of the power converter. A typical example of such a converter is a power converter used to charge a battery. In battery charger circuits of this type, the average current provided to the load from the output of the power converter determines the time taken to charge the battery. As well as controlling the charge time, it is important to regulate the average output current to the battery to ensure the battery is being used within the specifications provided by the battery manufacturer. Other examples of power converter circuits where the average output current is regulated are lighting circuits such as those that deliver power to fluorescent tubes. In these circuits, the average current in the fluorescent tube is regulated in order to control the brightness of the fluorescent tube.